


bliss

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont know where this came from but here??? have some wonjae smut ig</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss

Jaehwan is in bliss. Can bliss even be a place? Or is it a feeling? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care. All he cares about right now is that Wonshik’s mouth is hot and wet around him. All he cares about right now is that Wonshik’s fingers are going to leave bruises on his thighs and he couldn’t be happier. All he cares about right now is the way Wonshik is making him fall apart with only his tongue. 

His back arches off the bed and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to try to keep quiet. Cocksucking lips, Wonshik always called them jokingly. He was wrong, Jaehwan thinks idly. He was wrong because Jaehwan has never made Wonshik fall apart so deliciously like this just by sucking him off. If anything, Jaehwan’s lips are for Wonshik just like Jaehwan’s everything is for Wonshik. Jaehwan’s lips are for him to bite and suck and whisper I love you’s upon. Jaehwan’s lips are for him to whisper I love you’s back. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when a slick finger slides inside him and now biting his lip isn’t enough to keep down. He slaps a hand over his mouth before he gets too loud, too embarrassing, and Wonshik pulls off his dick with a pop. 

“Don’t do that, hyung.” 

Jaehwan pries his eyes open and looks down and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Wonshik’s eyes are lidded and predatory, his lips are swollen and pink and shiny with spit and probably precum, his fringe is stuck to his forehead with sweat. He looks wrecked but still like he could devour Jaehwan whole. 

He reaches up and tugs Jaehwan’s arm away from his face, back down to fist in the sheets. 

“I wanna hear you.”

He doesn’t go back to sucking Jaehwan off, doesn’t wrap those sinfully skilled lips back around him. Instead he sits up, shifts back on his thighs, and pulls his fingers out of Jaehwan completely. He can’t help the breathy whimper he lets out, apologies beginning to bubble up. He can be louder if it means Wonshik will keep going. 

Wonshik makes soft shushing noises and smoothes his hands up Jaehwan’s thighs. He spreads them farther and leans down, attaching his lips to Jaehwan’s inner thigh and sucking. 

His eyes flick up to look at Jaehwan when he pulls off, “I’ll take care of it, hyung, just let go.” 

Jaehwan lets his head hit the pillow, lets his eyes fall shut again. Wonshik will take care of it. Wonshik will take care of him. 

His fingers claw back into the thin fabric of the sheets when he feels Wonshik’s tongue pressing gently against his entrance and he gasps. His teeth run over his lip when he remembers what Wonshik said. He wants to hear him. He wants Jaehwan to let go. 

Jaehwan can do that. 

When Wonshik’s tongue finally slips inside, Jaehwan’s back arches and he lets out a low moan. Wonshik’s hands are on his thighs, fingers digging more bruises, pulling them apart and holding them still while Jaehwan tries to fuck himself back against Wonshik’s tongue. It’s so good, Wonshik’s mouth is amazing, but he needs more. 

Somehow he manages a gasp of “ _please_ ” between his moans. 

Wonshik pulls back again, but this time Jaehwan doesn’t make a sound at the absence. Wonshik will take care of him. 

The grip on his thighs disappears, warranted a moment later when Wonshik slips his fingers back into him. Two this time. He lets out a breathy noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan and rolls his hips back in time with Wonshik’s movements. 

Wonshik works his way up to three, pumping them in and out, his other hand working Jaehwan’s cock slowly. Jaehwan’s about to ask for more when Wonshik curls his fingers inside of him and he sees stars. He can barely register Wonshik’s low chuckle over the sound of his own voice crying out in pleasure, over the white heat coursing through his veins making it impossible to focus on anything other than how good he feels right now as Wonshik continues pressing into that spot. 

Bliss is a place, and Wonshik takes him there.


End file.
